Brother?
by Phantom-Danny
Summary: Two brothers marked. Chosen ones who have a power the Dark Lord knows not. No pairings. HP/Dp crossover. 3rd year for HP.After Urban Jungle for DP.Name changed from YamiKishara
1. Prolog

Hello again. You know what don't listen to your parents when they say. We're going to get out of the house for a while.I have so many bug bites it's not even funny.

Okay so while scrolling through the Harry Potter crossovers I realized no one did one like this before.

This is a HP/DP crossover.

No pairing in this one.

_Spells_

* * *

Brother?

* * *

Prolog

* * *

James and Lily Potter stood in a small town in America. They were before a really big house. Lily held her twin boys close afraid they would disappear.

James pointed a long ebony wand at the door.

"_Alohamora_." James said the door flew open. James went in with Lily flowing close behind.

Lily cried as James cast a memory charm on the muggles in the house. The three muggles. The two ghost hunting muggle parents and their genus daughter.

He weaved memories of the women being pregnent. And having a son on June 1st. She had named him Daniel John Fenton. Lily cried while placing her blue eyed son in a crib James made.

Why did Voldermort have to tear her family apart. Lily kissed Daniel on his forehead under his black bangs.

"Lily we have to go." James said. Lily nodded looking one last time into her son's ice blue eyes. She lifted Harry up and followed James.

That day Harry James Potter and Daniel John Potter twins were seperated. The Chosen ones. Dumbuldor was told of the twin boys birth. He was sworn to never tell anyone about young Daniel til Harry's fifth year in Hogwarts or if the boy discovered it in some other way....

A year passed. Voldermort found the three Potters. Using a spell of green. He killed James and Lily in a flame of green light. He turned his wand towards Harry. The spell rebounded back onto him. Leaving him less then human. Harry was left with a scar that flashed green.

A world away young Daniel clutched his arm in pain. A scar burned above his elbow. It glowed the same green. Both boys cried out in the night.

Two boys connected by fate and a scar. And A power the Dark Lord knows not. Love.

* * *

What you think? Please tell me.

I need input. PLEASE!!!!

Review tel me what you think.

_YamiKishara._


	2. Blood Vault

Hi to all who noticed my name change hi. And I changed it also because i love DP. It inspires me because it just seems like me. I'm an outcast unbelieveable yes. Thought so.

Well I am an outcast. Not geeky like Danny, but I'm a mixture of Sam and Jazz. I have Jazz's outlook, but Sam's veiws. I'm not a veg. though i have to agree with Tucker on that one. But i love nature. But enough about me onto the fanfiction.

This is a HP/DP crossover.

No pairing in this one.

_Spells_

' ' written things

( ) thoughts

**( hi )** Authors' notes and or explainations.

* * *

Brother?

* * *

Blood Vault

* * *

Harry James Potter now 15 and going into his third year in Hogwarts stood with a goblin and Albus Dumbuldor. The goblins at Gringots, the wizard bank, had called him down here to get a blood test to make sure he wasn't some imposter.

It was also for him to get into the larger Potter vault. The blood test would also reveal all realatives both alive and dead. This had Albus worried. Lily and James had good reasons for seperating the two Potter boys. Now Albus would have to tell Harry.

He knew Harry would want his brother to come to Hogwarts. Albus would have to get Daniel here. This would bring the second boy into danger, that was unwanted by their parents.

"Alright Mr. Potter. We are ready to for the boold test." A goblin said leading Harry and Albus down the many halls. They ended up in a room with a large table in it. The table had markings all over it that looked like trees.

"Alright I'll take a blood sample." The goblin said pricking Harry's finger. The goblin placed the drop into one of the many trees. The blood began to fill it up. Soon names written in Harry's blood appeared.

' Lily Elisabeth Potter - deceased' A line went next to it.

' James Daniel Potter - deceased' A line dropped down below them.

' Harry James Potter - alive' Then a line conected to it. Dumbuldor frowned ready to explain when a look of shock passed onto his face at the same time as Harry.

' Daniel John Potter - half alive , half deceased' Both Harry and Dumbuldor stared at the name.

(Half deceased?!) Dumbuldor thought. A smile twicthed onto Harry's face ever so slowly.

"Dumbuldor, I have a brother." Harry said in equal happiness and shock.

"Yes Harry. Your parents did it to protect you both." Dumbuldor said. Harry's smile grew.

"Can he go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked. Dumbuldor smiled.

"Of course, but we will have to tell his muggle guardians." Dumbuldor said.

"Are they anything like the Durleys?" Harry asked frowning.

"I'm not sure they know Harry. Your parents said they put a powerful blood charm onto them. To make them beleive he was their son. If I remember correctly the had a simalar charm put around the town that I placed on the Durley's home." Dumbuldor said.

"So I can stay with them instead of going back to the Durleys next year." Harry said.

"Only if they agree." Dumbuldor said. Harrry nodded and if it was possible his grin got even bigger.

"So can we go meet them?" Harry asked.

"Sure. Hand onto my arm." Dumbuldor said. Harry nodded grasping the older man's arm. In a pop they were gone...

Daniel John Potter more commonly known as Danny Fenton stood next to his parents as they explained another invention. Jazz hit her head with her hand. Danny frowned she had been doing that alot.

Danny slide outside to find his friends. Danny subconcuosly rubbed his right arm. His lightening shape scar burned. The first time it happened was three years ago during the first week of Sep. It had burned for no reason he could understand.**( First year in Hogwarts when Snape looks at Harry was the first time the scar burns. It affects Danny as well.)**

Danny got use to the burning, but didn't tell his towo friends. They would probably freak out. He remebered how much it burned as he went into the unactavated portal.**(Just as a note Danny got his ghost powers, in this story at least, at the same time Harry killed the giant snake. When Danny was in it was the same time Faxx healed the poison form Harry's wound. Since Danny and Harry are more closly conneced then Harry and Voldermort. Danny was healed half way by Faxx's tears.)**

Danny walked towards Sam's house. Before he got close enough a blueish mist escaped his mouth. Danny sighed and ran into an alley way. A silver blue ring appeared around his waist and changed him form Danny Fenton into Danny Phantom. His glowing emerald green eyes staring out as he flew off....

Harry and Dumbuldor appeared. Harry got a sudden chill. He had these sudden chills ever since he fought the snake last year. THey usually happened before Peeves or some other ghost in Hogwarts appeared.**(See Harry even has a kind of ghost sense.)** He remebered the minutes of burning before Faxx haled his wounds. Dumbuldor moved quickly forward towards a place in the distance. Harry had to run to catch up to him.

Dumbuldor suddenly came to a stop and looked up. Harry stopped and looked up as well and gasped. In the air were two ghosts. But they were unlike any ghosts he had ever seen. Not only were they solid, they were fighting with green energy. The ghost on the left looked like a mechcanical ghost with flaming green hai. The ghost on the right looked like a teen. He had white hair, and was wearing a strange black and white suit. There was also a strange D with a P in it on his chest.

What made Harry the most puzzled was his eyes. They were the same shade of emerald green his were, only thing that was different were the ghost's eyes were glowing. The white haired one quickly took out something and the machcanical ghost disappeared into a blue light.

The boy looked down and noticed them. He was looking at Dumbuldor a smirk drifting onto his tanned ficures. Harry was suddenly glad he wasn't in his robe. THen his and the boy's gaze met. Harry and the ghost shoot back.

The white haired boy recovered first and flew through a wall. Harry got back up and felt he should have known those eyes. They seemed so familar. Though Harry didn't have a clue as to why.

"Ah.." Dumbuldor said walking forward again. Harry ran up to him again. They headed towards a large house. Harry saw a sign in blazing neon lights saying.

'Fenton Works' above the house.

"What intersting muggles your parents choose, Harry." Dumbuldor said. Harry nodded looking at the sign. Dumbuldor rang the doorbell.

* * *

It is good yes. I wanted it to be a semi cliffhanger.

If any one can figure out my name. Well I'm happy for you.

Next chapter The Fentons

Review

_Phantom-Danny_


	3. The Fentons

hello im late again. sorry. Ive been buzy reading and faving stories. I swear i'm going to have over 1000 i have 907 as of now. (sighs) Okay im giving you guys 2 chapters today because they go hand and hand. And this answers some questions about Danny not going to hogwarts. remember to press the green review button.

This is a HP/DP crossover.

No pairing in this one.

_Spells_

' ' written things

( ) thoughts

**( hi )** Authors' notes and or explainations.

* * *

Brother?

* * *

The Fentons

* * *

Dumbuldor knocked on the door after ringing the doorbell. Harry waited behind him. The door slowly opened to a red hair teenage girl with green eyes.

"Hello there. How may I help you?" The girl asked. She looked at Harry.

"Danny?" The girl said surprised.

"No...um miss I'm Harry." Harry said.

"I'm not miss. My name is Jasmine, but I like to be called Jazz." Jazz said. A woman in a strange blue jumpsuit came behing her. She had red hair like the girl.

"Hello Mrs. Fenton. May we come in and talk to you?" Dumbuldor asked.

"Sure. Jazz have you seen your brother?" Mrs. Fenton asked.

"I think Danny went over to Sam's." Jazz said heading up stairs. Mrs. Fenton nodded and opened the door more allowing Dumbluldor and Harry in. She motioned them towards the living room. Harry and Dumbuldor sat on the couch. Mrs. Fenton sat in a chair on the far side of the room.

"Now Mrs. Fenton this my come as a shock to you, but Daniel.." Dumbuldor started.

"Is not my child. I already know this. When he was little he had to go to the hospital. The doctors took DNA. We weren't matched. But we never had adoption forms or any other papers. And we all remember that I had him." Mrs. Fenton said.

"Well this might seem a bit strange, but your under a spell Mrs. Fenton. Danny's parents were a wicth and a wizard. Danny's a wizard." Dumbuldor said. Mrs. Fenton stood up.

"I knew I wasn't seeing things." Mrs. Fenton said.

"What do you mean Mrs. Fenton?" Dumbuldor asked.

"When Danny was smaller he use to bring animals into the house. Danny has no bad bone in his body. One day he brought home a snake. I swear I saw him talking to it." Mrs. Fenton said.** ( Ha. Who saw this coming? )** Dumbuldor and Harry were shocked.

"Were there any other strange things?" Dumbuldor asked.

" Yes, when he was five he somehow appeared on top of the Ops center. When he was seven he was messing around with Jazz and somehow made her hair blue for a week. Now sometimes he disappears and reappears later in the day. There have been a few times where I'd see him go into his room and reappear at the front door a few minutes later." Mrs. Fenton said. **( Horray for ghost powers!)** " And when he was just a year old he got a scar. A lightening shaped scar right above his right elbow. It glowed green. We could never figure out why." Mrs. Fenton finished.

Dumbuldor was looking quite taken back. Harry was staring wide eyed at Mrs. Fenton.

"When did that happen Mrs. Fenton?" Dumbuldor asked.

"Sometime around Halloween." Mrs. Fenton said. Harry's mouth fell open at that.

"Intersting. Well young Harry here is the only blood relative of Danny's. That night all those years ago. A dark wizard killed their parents." Dumbuldor said. Mrs. Fenton looked sad.

"We will be happy to take Danny's brother in." Mrs. Fenton said.

"It'll be alright, but the magic school in England begins soon and young Daniel needs to get his supplies and spend some time adjusting." Dumbuldor said. Mrs. Fenton nodded.

"Understandable." Mrs. Fenton said.

"Um.. why aren't you freaking out about magic?" Harry asked. Dumbuldor smiled.

"Me and my husband Jack hunt ghosts for a living. If ghosts exsist then so does magic. And Danny had alot of things happen to him when he was little. When his temper got the better of him a vase down here shattered." Mrs. Fenton said.

The front door opened and a figure came into the living room.

Ice blue eyes meet emerald green

* * *

Okay i'm going to get working on the next chapter and update this later. But it will be up before 5:00 pm tonight.

I'm going to let you think about this.

Next Chapter Brothers.

PRESS THE BUTTON!!!

Review..please..

_Phantom-Danny_


	4. Brother

I just checked the time sorry. Even when i do two a day im late its like 6:30. i just cant win.

This is a HP/DP crossover.

No pairing in this one.

_Spells_

' ' written things

( ) thoughts

**( hi )** Authors' notes and or explainations.

* * *

Brother?

* * *

Brothers

* * *

Danny blinked as did Harry. The very identical boys stared. Harry took off his glasses and wiped them. Danny rubbed his eyes a couple times. **( To answer they are both equally surprised.) **Mrs. Fenton smiled at the gaping twin boys. They went back to just staring.

"Danny.. I don't know how to say this, but this is your twin brother Harry." Mrs. Fenton said. Danny stared at her then back at Harry.

"I knew it!" Danny said. Mrs. Fenton was confused.

"How did you know?" Mrs. Fenton asked.

"Too many differences Mom.. or step mom. Whatever. I don't look like anyone else in the family. And no one has blue eyes like mine." Danny said.

"Ah young Daniel." Dumbuldor said.

"It's Danny." Danny said.

"Well Danny your brother will be allowed to stay here from now on. In the care of Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. If it is alright with your guardians you will be going to Hogwartz with Harry. With your actual surname Potter." Dumbuldor said.

"Magic school right?" Danny asked.

"How did you know?" Harry asked. Danny smiled sheepishly taking a letter out of his pants.

' Daniel John Fenton , first room on the left upstairs, Amity Street 154. American witch/wizard home schooling guide to magic.' **( I made the address up. This explains how he knows of magic. K everyone good....okay.)** was on the front of the letter.

"It came when I turned eleven I never told mom or dad." Danny said. There was another letter under it Danny was trying to keep hidden.

"What is that other letter Daniel?" Dumbuldor asked.

"I don't want to say sir." Danny said worridly. Mrs. Fenton frowned.

"Danny, please whatever it is. It will be okay." Mrs. Fenton said. Danny bit his lip and held out the second letter.

'Change in all human stasis.' Was printed in dark ink on the front.

"What does it mean, Danny?" Mrs. Fenton asked. Danny mumbled something sounding like ghost portal and handed Mrs. Fenton the letter.

Mrs. Fenton opened it and read the information. Her mouth gaped open and she paled. Mrs. FEnton dropped the letter and hugged Danny. Danny was surprised by this action.

"Danny, I don't care. Your my son. I've taken care of you. I will take care of you and your brother no matter what. Understand." Mrs. Fenton said.

"I was scared how you would react." Danny said leaning into his guardian's enbrace. Dumbuldor picked up the letter from the floor. Dumbuldor's eyes scaned over it and was shocked for a moment then a smile went across his face.

"That's why it said half- deceased." Dumbuldor said. "Danny mind if I show your brother?" He asked. Danny shook his head as Mrs. Fenton released him.

Dumbuldor handed the letter to Harry.

' Dear Mr. Daniel John Fenton member of the home schooled wizards. It seems on the evening of March 20th your stasis as all human changed. We inform you that you stasis has been changed from that of all human to half-breed. For the combination of ectoplasm in your system makes you half-ghost and half dead or deceased. We discouarge any or all wrong doings. And will notif you if we have any problems. Minster of American Affairs, Auther Dunworth.' **( I could't think of a name.)**

Harry blinked.

"Now Mrs. Fenton could you help young Danny collect his things. He and Harry will be back on the train in London on May 25th and will return to America on May 27th. I will esscort them to the Leaky Cauldron were they will stay til the train leaves." Dumbuldor said. Mrs. Fenton noddec and went up the stairs with Danny.

"Seems you brother has gotten himself into trouble already, Harry." Dumbuldor said smiling. Harry stared at him. Danny returned down stairs with a bag in hand.

"Now Harry and Danny take my arm and hold on." Dumbuldor said. Both did so and in a pop they were gone.

* * *

I hope this answered some of your questions. Thanks to those 3 people who reviewed. I'll update tommorrow if I can.

Next chapter Wands and Pets

Review..please..

_Phantom-Danny_


	5. Wands and Pets

I don't have alot of time today, but I'm typing this chapter. Happy New years. Good to see your all still here. On to the chapter.

This is a HP/DP crossover.

No pairing in this one.

_Spells_

' ' written things

( ) thoughts

**( hi )** Authors' notes and or explainations.

* * *

Brother?

* * *

Wands and Pets

* * *

Dumbuldor left Harry with Danny for them to explore Diagon Alley and to inform the Minster and the Dursley's of Harry's change of home.

"Alright um.. I guess we go get money." Harry said. He didn't know how to act towards his new sibling.

"Yeah.' Danny said. Danny wasn't doing much better. They passed a Quittich store.

"Flying brooms?" Danny asked.

"Yeah it's awsome." Harry said.

"Well I don't really need a broom to fly. I have my ghost form. It's so nice in the air." Danny said.

"Yeah so peaceful." Harry said. They finally found something to talk about, airal movements. They got money from Gringots and contiuned talking. Danny went on about doing flips in the air. Harry was going on about diving and flanking movements.

They walked into Olivanders still comparing notes.

"Hello." Danny said spooking the old man behind the desk.

"My no one has spooked me in years. Harry how nice to see you here." Olivander said.

"I here to get my brother Danny's wand." Harry said. Olivander looked surprised then smiled.

"I knew they had to have had more then one Potter child." Olivander said smiling...

Danny had tried sevearal wands and still nothing.

"Ahh perhaps the one I was working on before.." Olivander said to himself as he went to the back of the shop. He came back with a simple white and black wand.

"This is a yew wand Mr. Potter. Yew is a symbol of life. The core of this is a Therstal heart string. This therstal had feathers covering its body in white. Therstals can't normally have feathers and are normally black. As well Therstals can only be seen by those who have seen death. This wand is Yew and therstal, life and death. So this wand is a balance showing the life and the death." Olivander said handing the wand to Danny.

Warmth and a chilling cold raced through Danny's arm. He waved the wand as it lit the room with white and black sparks.

"Very strange." Olivander said....

"So can I get a pet?" Danny asked.

"As long as it's an owl, a cat, or a toad." Harry said as they went into a magical pet store. Danny smiled. He looked at the owls and didn't get a feel for them. Toads were worse. He found a basket of white and black kittens.

In the center was a white and black kitten. Half of it's face was black while the other was whire. It was also spoted black all over its coat except the tail. Which had one black spot on the very end.

Danny picked up the kitten and went to buy her. Harry looked at him.

"A cat?" Harry asked.

"I had a bad run in with a ghost dog." Danny said and paid 11 sickles for his new kitten.

"Ghost dog?" Harry asked.

"Don't ask." Danny said. Danny desided to name his kitten Faith. Harry lead him down to an ice cream shop. Dany shared his ice cream with Faith. After they were finished Harry desided to show him the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry intoduced Danny to Tom the bar keeper. Harry lead Danny to his room. Which seemed to have added another bed and twiced in size. Danny put his stuff down and pet Faith. While Harry pet a large snowy owl. Danny feel asleep. for once he wasn't woken in the middle of the night.

* * *

What you guys think? I'm good today just a little tired. Hope you enjoyed this.

Next chapter Ron and Hermione

You have to review or... well just review.

_Phantom-Danny_


	6. Ron and Hermione

Hi all It has been awhile, but it is good to be back on here:).

So here is the next chapter of Brother? Sorry it took so long.

This is a HP/DP crossover.

No pairing in this one.

_Spells_

' ' written things

( ) thoughts

**( hi )** Authors' notes and or explainations.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Brother?**

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Chapter 5: Ron and Hermione:

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"I don't understand it. It's not even close to Sept. 1st and your here." Danny said.

"I got here, because I lost my temper and blew up my aunt." Harry said. Danny muffled a chuckle. " I also got to meet The Minister." Harry said glancing at Danny.

"Well that Aunt Marge, from what you told me. She could have gotten alot worse off then becoming a human ballon. She really shouldn't talk bad about family." Danny said.

Harry nodded noticing a pair of confused pair of teen walking towards them. One with flame red hair and the other with bushy brown hair.

"Ah oh." Harry said sinking down in his seat. He really wanted to spend more time with his brother before introducing his looked behind him at the two teens.

"Your friends?" Danny asked raisind an eyebrow at the sinking Harry. Harry nodded still tring to disappear. Ron and Hermione came over and looked at Harry and Danny.

"What?" Both said. Hermione squeked.

"We've been looking everywhere for you mate. Who's he?" Ron asked pointing at Danny. Danny glared at Ron.

"Umm. This is my twin brother Danny Potter. We just found out that we are twins." Harry said rubbing his arm. The two teens gaped at him.

"You have a brother?" Ron asked glaring at Danny.

"That's wonderful Harry." Hermione said.

"I had gotten a blood test for the larger Potter vault and Danny's name appeared next to mine. I guess they hid him." Harry said.

"Yea I got stuck with the ghost obbessing parents." Danny said. Ron and Hermione looked at Harry for and explanation.

" His guardians are muggles who study ghosts." Harry said. While Danny was silently ranting to himself.

"Yeah look what their obbesion did to me. I'm a freak." Harry heard Danny mutter. Harry was sure Ron and Hermione didn't hear that part of his little rant.

"I guessthat is werid." Hermione said.

"Yeah and now I get to stay with the Fentons next summer." Harry said a smile over coming his features.

"So you and your brother get all your supplies?" Ron asked eyeing Danny who was glaring at him.

"Yeah." Harry said elbowing Danny to get him to stop glaring before his eyes flashed green.

"Maybe we could head back?" Hermione asked. Danny and Harry nodded...

"Crookshanks!" Hermione said chasing the ginger cat who was hell bent on Scabbers. Faith Danny's kitten hid in Danny's new robes. Somehow the whole bottom half of his robe was bleached white. It looked as though the white was swirling where it met the black.

Someone had offered to fix his robes, but Danny wanted to keep it that way. He thought it was kinda ironic, because it matched him perfectly.

"Maybe that cat likes mice. Faith is afraid of Scabbers." Danny said as Ron picked up the rat. Danny tried removing Faith from the inner pocket of his robe. Ron looked at the little kitten who was tring to stay in his pocket with her claws.

"Yeah maybe it's just Hermione's cat." Ron said. A hissing sound came from Danny's pocket as he finally removed Faith.

"Wicked cat Danny." Ron said seeing the cat.

"Yeah she is." Danny said petting the frightened little kitten...

The King's Cross station was full of people. As the group of four teens and their trolleys went toward the barrier.

" Dumbuldor's letting Dann into third year with us?" Hermione asked.

"Well I took a test to get up into third year with you guys." Danny said. He blinked slightly as they moved through the barrier. Then the packed their stuff on the train and found a compartment with a sleeping man in it.

"So Harry any new about You-Know-Who?" Hermione asked after making sure the teacher was sound asleep.

"Not really but my scar burned during the summer so he must be up to something." Harry said rubbing his forhead.

"Werid." Danny said rubbing his arm. Hermione grabbed his arm and looked at the lightening shaped scar above his elbow.

"Danny you have a scar as well." Hermione said. Danny rubbed his neck timidly.

"Yeah it burns sometimes too." Danny said.

" Yeah Danny told me about that. And Danny's also a Paselmouth as well." Harry said. Ron and Hermione looked at Danny.

"I didn't know. I found a snake when I was little. It asked if I could get it something warm to eat. I was just tring to help the poor thing. My mom came home and found him and started freaking out." Danny said. Harry laughed as his friends gaped.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Alright done with that chapter. Sorry it took so long, but there were no cumputers where I was. Now I'm home again and will be returned to the place with no internet in 6 months. I had a small accident..

So hope you will enjoy me finishing this story and adding a couple I wrote while I was away.

And don't forget to review and look forward to the next chapter. Which if all goes as planed will be up tommorrow afternoon. If not it will be up this weekend.

Next Chapter Dementor.

_Phantom-Danny_


	7. Dementor

Hi all It has been awhile, but it is good to be back on here:).

So here is the next chapter of Brother? Sorry it took so long.

This is a HP/DP crossover.

No pairing in this one.

_Spells_

' ' written things

( ) thoughts

{} hat

**( hi )** Authors' notes and or explainations.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Brother?**

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Chapter 6: Dementor:

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The train ride was quiet. The train suddenly stopped. Suddenly it got cold.

"What was that?" Hermione said as the lights went off.

"It wasn't me." Danny said to Harry.

"Hush." A voice in the coner said.

Danny saw that the person in the coner was up. This Professor Lupin. There was a sound like harsh breathing. A rattling breath.

Danny listened as it got closer. He was aware that the temper in the compartment decreased more. He and the others could see their breath.

The cold never bothered him anymore, but the rattling breath chilled him more then the cold. He felt the dark creature before he saw the flesh like hand open the compartment.

It was a large chilling creature that had what looked like a robe on. Danny suddenly felt the pain of the portal again, but didn't wince at the pain.

He watched his brother faint; he was close to joining him. The dark creature looked at him and hissed in surprise then fled. **( Okay to recap. Dementors in this story at least are afraid of one thing. Ghosts. I mean they take souls. What would you do if you we up agaisnt something that's soul was already taken by something more powerful. Okay thank you for reading. I'll go on.)**

The Professor in the corner gasped and looked at Danny. The lights fluttered on and Danny sat back hand drawing his knees to himself. The pain of something worse coursing through brother got up.

"Who screamed?" Harry asked.

"No one did Harry." Hermione said staring at Danny who was shuttering.

"I have never seen a dementor flee from anyone before. Dementor's are dark creatures. The only thing a dementor need fear is ghosts. They give off an ectoplasm that reacts badly to them." Lupin said breaking off some cholate and handing it to Harry. Then went to give some to Danny who was huddling in the coner.

"Professor not to seem rude but I can't have cholate." Danny said. Lupin raised an eyebrow.

"This will help you to return to normal." Lupin said.

"Good luck with that Professor, but you'd already know about that wouldn't you?" Danny said turning so only Lupin could see his eyes.

Lupin was surprised that they were an emerald green and were glowing. Danny turned away again.

"I your ready, but here." Lupin said getting out a vanllia bar which Danny took.

"Thank you." Danny said.

"I need to go speak with the captain." Lupin said moving out of the compartment.

"Did anyone else faint?" Harry asked not really eating the cholate.

"No, but I felt if I was never going to feel cheerful again." Ron said. Harry looked at his brother who was still shuttering.

"You okay Danny?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine Harry." Danny said.

"Why was that dementor afraid of you Danny?" Hermione asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Danny said. Harry put a comfroting hand on Danny's shoulder. Harry was surprised that Danny's shoulder was ice cold. Danny smiled...

They got off the train in their robes. Faith was sticking her head out of Danny's robes pocket.

"Eh.. Danny.. Dumbuldor wants ye to come with first years to till he tells everyone." Hagrid said. Danny frowned and waved goodbye to his brother and his friends and followed Hagrid.

"Harry your brother is a little odd." Ron said once they were gone.

"Yeah, but he is my only family I have left." Harry said.

"Ron leave him alone, be happy he finally has someone alive who's related to him." Hermione said...

Danny stood with the first years who looked up at him. Danny waited til they were all sorted. As soon as he was standing alone Dumbuldor stood up.

"Welcome all. Now I sure your all wonder who this young lad is. I'm sure you all remember when the Dark Lord attacked a young there is more to this story. Before the Dark Lord came the family went to America. Where they left one of their twin boys. So Hogwarts students and staff. Daniel Potter the second Potter son." Dumbuldor said.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck and went up to the hat. There were gasps and whispering around him as he went. McGonagall looked at him wide eyed before placing the hat on his head.

{Another Potter. My my am I surprised. You like your sibling would do well in Slytherin. No.. Well you have a heart of gold so off to..} "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled.

Danny quickly went over to sit next to his brother...

Snape sneered. Another Potter. He was excaltly like James. Including the ice blue eyes. Snape looked at Daniel Potter and noticed a sort of gentleness to his blue eyes. Snape knew those eye. Lily's gentle eyes. Harry may have Lily's color, but the second Potter had her spirit.

He might just get to know this second Potter boy after all...

Danny followed Harry up to the commonn room. He shivered as a tiny blue mist escaped his mouth. The Gryffindor house ghost appeared before going through a wall.

Harry looked at his brother.

"Ghost sense." Was all Danny said. Harry nodded as the went to bed.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Yes.. Sorry. I've been buzy. I started reading the Percy Jackson books and finished them last week. And my mind is abuz with ideas.

So if I ever have time to write a Danny Phantom /Percy Jackson crossover. Look for it okay.

And I know Snape was a little OC there , but I wanted him to be.

Please review.

Next Chapter The Potion Master

_Phantom-Danny_


	8. REWRITE

AN

Sorry but this story is going through a rewrite. After looking through this story and it's squels. I noticed I messed it up big time in the first story.

Don't worry though this story will be finished. I will not let it go on hold like my other stories.

Thank you.

_Phantom-Danny_


End file.
